fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Pkt. 11
Co powiecie na zaostrzenie regulaminu? Na dodanie tytułowego punktu 11? Takiego, który zbliżyłby Fanclub do "wielkich wiki" a oddalił od niszowych? Bo mi się wydaje, że już najwyższy czas na taki krok. Przeglądając stronę domową, pewnie zdarzyło wam się nie raz natrafić na Super Hewkich, z zdjęciem mniej lub bardziej słabego revampu i 2 linijkami tekstu. Na pewno trafialiście także na "artykuły", gdzie było 1 zdanie, na takie, gdzie zdanie "w budowie"/"już wkrótce" tkwi nieruszone od pół roku lub na takie, gdzie pojęcia ortografia, interpunkcja i składnia to pojęcia abstrakcyjne. I pewnie wielu z was ciągle jest w stanie podać po parę linków do każdego z wyżej wymienionych przykładów. A dlaczego? Bo nasz regulamin na takie coś zezwala. A teraz wyobraźcie sobie, że osoba X wygooglowała sobie naszą Wikię. Klika w losową stronę i trafia na taki artykuł. A jeżeli ta osoba nie ma dziesięciu lat, to chyba wiadomo, jaką opinię będzie miała o nas wszystkich. Proponuję zatem dodać nowy pkt regulaminu, który brzmiały następująco*: "Wszystkie artykuły, które łamią zasady poprawnej polszczyzny, zawierają znaczący niedomiar treści lub treść uznaną przez administratorów lub osoby uprawnione za nieodpowiednią będą po otrzymaniu odpowiednich upomnień usuwane. Wyjątek stanowić będą artykuły, w których autor informuje o trwającym rozwijaniu strony, jednak po upływie miesiąca* podlegać będą normalnemu traktowaniu". *'' Do negocjacji na dyskusji Póki co temat pozostawiam bez głosowania, jeżeli dyskusja nic nie zmieni, wtedy zrobimy ankietę. :::::::::::::: Vezok999 14:21, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja Mi tam to obojętne. Rób,jak chcesz. Tenebris32 : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Tenebris No właśnie.... Czyli większość userów (przykład wyżej) ma głęboko w dupie, co się z wikią stanie... Ja jestem za - :Akurat Tenebris jest stosunkowo "świeżym" userem, wyżej opisany problem nie tyczy się jego twórczości, a on sam nie narzeka na takie rzeczy na dyskusjach, więc póki nie przeszkadza, idzie go zrozumieć Vezok999 14:43, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o te wszystkie "coming soon'y" to trzeba to tępić, jak najbardziej. Ale jeśli chodzi o te błędy interpunkcyjne i orty, to gdyby jakiś user (bardziej "ogarnięty") to zobaczył, mógłby poprawić, ewentualnie można by wyznaczyć jakąś osobę, która by się tym zajmowała. Vox 14:54, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Tu przykładem dobrym są Hetrox i Antroz. Ci piszą artykuły, ale często przepełnione błędami. Ja i Gresh (inni pewnie też, nie umniejszam im, ale tylko siebie i Gresha pamiętam) czasami poprawiamy, ale z tym tez przydało by się coś zrobić. Wikia podkreśla błędy, wystarczy się trochę wysilić, ewentualnie poprosić kogoś o pomoc. A jeżeli chęci i chętnych będzie brak, to chcemy móc takiego śmiecia usunąć. Vezok999 15:02, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Jak najbardziej jestem za. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A to oznacza, że prawie wszystkie moje arty będę musiał poprawić.... Dam rade. Chyba.... - :Niniejszym zdobywasz tytuł największego pesymisty wikii! I Came To Play! 16:12, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) A co z artami userów, których już nie ma? Jak ta opowieść Matuśka, od której boli mnie głowa... I Came To Play! 16:12, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Tak, artykuły kategorycznie za krótkie i "Coming Soon'y" powinny być usuwane, jeżeli nikt się nimi nie zajmuje. Co do artykułów z wszelakiej maści błędami - napomnieć do poprawy, lub poprawić samemu, w miarę chęci. Volgaraahk 16:34, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) O w morde, ja mam dużo "coming soon'ów". Ale jakoś dam radę je poprawić Ackar29175 16:41, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) O w... nieważne co, będę musiał poprawić art o moim selfie. Kurde, to chyba mogłem przewidzieć, jak tworzyłem arta "Drużyna Vadrenów". Tak czy tak dałem go do usunięcia. No nic, trza się będzie zabrać za poprawę... Toa Venvel 16:59, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) To nie jest tak, że w dzień po zatwierdzeniu usunę 50 artykułów. Sam mam np do rozwinięcia Akan-Nui i Góry Rdzawe. Nie tyczy się to też np niedokończonych opowieści czy niekompletnych artykułów. Ale np '''Crivantanie' czy Jakor to po prostu wstyd dla wiki Vezok999 17:12, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) :Dziękujmy Kubixowi. Vox 17:29, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) :Zaangażować Voxa w dyskusję dotyczącą spraw wiki- bezcenne Vezok999 20:05, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ciiiiicho, bo jeszcze przestanę tu cokolwiek pisać <:P Vox 20:10, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) ::A ja się zgodzę z Veziem. Kubix ma przerąbane... - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 10:29, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Widzę że jednogłośnie, więc przechodzimy do głosowania Vezok999 20:24, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Taka zgodność... ależ to budujące ^^. Z wprowadzeniem czekamy do środy Vezok999 22:10, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Głosowanie Tak * Vezok999 20:24, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) * Panrahk17 16:24, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) * Toa Venvel 16:59, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) * *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *I Came To Play! 18:30, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) *Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:42, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) *Vox 19:16, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) * *Ackar29175 09:11, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Nie * 'Koniec' Jednogłośnie zatwierdzone, od dzisiaj pkt 11 obowiązuje na wiki; temat zamknięty Vezok999 20:48, lis 6, 2011 (UTC)